J'ai perdu mes clefs
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: En revenant du cinéma Sasuke remarque qu'il a perdu ses clefs, que va-t-il se passer?


**Disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement**

**J'espere que vous aimerez bien et bonne lecture**

...

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me payer un film au ciné, je vais y allé tôt ce matin pour qu'il n'y est pas trop de monde. Je déjeune rapidement et sors, pour rentrer aussi vite que je suis sorti pour prendre un parapluie. Une chance que le ciné n'est qu'a 3 coins de rue de chez moi. Rendu là, je vois mon pire cauchemard, Naruto Uzumaki. Moi qui veux écouter un film tranquile s'est fichu si il me remarque. Il pait son billet et pars vers la salle 7.

Je me dirige au guichet et demande un billet pour le film Blanche-Neige et le chasseur (Non non je ne fais pas de pub XD), tout en ignoriant le regard insistant de la vendeuse sur moi, lui tend un billet de 500 yens et elle me donne mon billet tout en frolant ma main. Je le passe au gardien, qui en déchire le bout et me dis mon numéro de salle en me le redonnant:

-Salle 7.

-Hn

_JE SUIS MAUDIS_. Je me dirige vers la salle en espérant qu'il ne me voit pas. Je m'assoie à la première rangé qui est vide de toute personne. Le film ne commencera que dans 20 minutes alors avant de me caler dans mon siege je me retourne pour jeter un regard derrière moi et contre toute attente plus de la moitier de la salle est remplis. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y aurait personne je me suis mis le doigt dans l'oeil.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers l'écran et m'enfonce dans le siege tous en regardant les publicités sur le grand écran. Alors qu'il ne restait que 3 minutes avant le film et que les lumières se fermaient une silouette se glissa sur le banc à coté de moi. Je feigne de ne pas l'avoir remarqué quand elle pose sa main sur mon avant bras, alors je me retourne vers lui et oh malheur ces le baka blond avec un gros sourire de 10 kilomètres de long.

-Salut Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Je te dérange?

-Oui.

-Haha, toujours aussi insociable teme.

Je me retourne vers l'écran et fais mine de l'oublier. _Pourquoi il a changé de place, j'étais bien moi tout seul et puis je n'ai qu'a l'ignorer. _Bon le film commence donc il ne pourra plus me parler. Le film a à peine commencé que sa jambe n'arrêtte pas de froler la mienne depuis déjà 10 minutes, si sa continu je le frappe malgré le fait que nous soyons au ciné. Mais alors que je crois qu'il est assez intelligent pour s'arrêter de lui même sa tête atterit sur mon épaule.

Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction dans l'intention de le charier mais ma réplique reste coincé dans ma gorge devant le dobe qui dort comme un bienheureux sur mon épaule. Je continue d'écouter le film mais je n'arrive pas à assimiler la moitier de se que j'entend ou vois avec se souffle dans mon et qui me procure d'agréable frissons. J'essaie toujours de me concentrer sur le film mais peine perdu, surtout qu'il vient de passer son bras gauche autour de ma taille se collant encore plus. S'en était fini de ma concentration, toute mes pensées étaient dirigé vers une seule chose: Le corps de Naruto sur moi.

Je tourne à nouveau ma tête vers lui pour le voir le sourire aux lèvres, l'air détendu et serein. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne remarque pas que le film est fini. Se ne fut que lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent que je me repris et le pousse pour qu'il se réveille. Se qu'il fait, tout en poussant un gémissement frustré qui me redonna des frissons. Il ouvre lentement un oeil puis un deuxième avant de se relever rapidement tous en rougissant, l'air de comprendre sur quoi ou plutot sur qui il a dormi.

-Euh... Désolé.

-Hn.

Je me relève et m'étire pour me dégourdir et me dirige vers la sortie. Naruto fait exactement comme moi à un détail près, il baille ouvertement et me suit. Je sors du cinéma en ayant toujours le baka de service qui me suit au cul (O_o s'cuser l'expression :D). Je l'ignore et continue mon chemin jusqu'a la maison. Arrivé devant chez moi j'essaie de trouver mes clefs, je dis bien j'essais car je ne les trouves vraiment pas. Je m'arrêtte devant chez moi en poussant un juron et retourne mes poches mais elle ni sont vraiment pas. Naruto qui me suivait encore me demanda se qui se passait:

-Qu'est-ce que t'as teme?

-J'ai perdu mes clefs.

-Bhouahahahaha...hahaha.

-Ferme-la usuratonkachi.

-Hum...huhuhuhahahahaha, hum. Désolé.

-Hn

-Tu vas faire quoi.

-...

-T'as qu'a venir cez moi.

-Non.

-Tu vas rester ici?

-Oui.

-Alors je reste aussi.

-Non.

-Je fais se que je veux.

-Non, pas chez moi dobe.

-Je suis pas chez toi.

-Nan tes devant.

-Rhaaa TEME! Je voulais juste être aimable pour une fois et toi tes chiant, si s'est comme sa je m'en vais.

-Hn

Il mit sa menace à exécution et partit d'une démarche furibonde alors que je ressentais un pincement au niveau du coeur. Je m'assois à coté de ma parte appuyé au mur. Je repasse tout se que j'ai fais se matin avant de partir dans ma tête et mut par un impulsion je longe tout le mur gauche pour me rendre à la fenêtre de mon salon et s'est là que je vois mes clefs sur la table basse. Quel idiot, je commence à ressembler au baka blond, aussi étourdis que lui va faloir faire attention (trop un Sasuke con OMG).

Je retourne m'assoir à coté de ma porte, ma seule compagnie pour l'instant. Je réfléchis au moyen de comment rentrer dans ma demeure mais je suis déconcentré par la pluie qui recommence à tomber alors j'ouvre mon parapluie. Un éclair me fit sursauter et je dus ranger mon parapluie en vitesse pour ne courir aucun risque de me faire frapper par la foudre. Cela fait environ une vingtaine de minute que je suis coincé sous l'orage alors lorsque je vis Naruto debout devant moi et aussi mouillé je cru être tombé malade et que j'hallucinais, donc je ne fis aucun geste jusqu'a ce qu'il s'assoit à coté de moi et me parle:

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir chez moi?

-...non

-D'accord

Il resta assis et n'amortit aucun geste pour partir. Trop las pour faire un commentaire je ferme les yeux et attend que le temps passe, je vais bien finir par trouver une solution pour rentrer. Naruto ne parle pas non plus depuis un bon bout de temps et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche s'étais pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois:

-Tu n'aurais pas laissé une porte ou une fenêtre ouverte par hasard?

-Euh...

-Allez on va tester?

-Hn

On se relève et testons toute les fenêtres et portes et lorsque j'allais perdre espoir Naruto poussa une petite exclamation joyeuse. Je le rejoins rapidement et le vois devant la petite fenêtre qui donne sur mon contoir de cuisine avec un sourire fier de lui car il avait réussis à l'ouvrir.

-Dobe je passe pas ses trop petit.

-Moi je passe, mais je vais avoir besoin que tu m'aide pour que je puisse y entrer ses trop haut sinon.

-Hn

Je m'approche du mur pour m'y appuyer et mis mes mains en coupe pour qu'il puisse y prendre appuie avec son pied en montant. Il place son pied dans mes main après avoir enlevé sa chaussure et y donne une poussé pour se surelver et se faufiler par la fenêtre, et moi je me dirige vers la porte qu'il va ouvrir de l'intérieur tout en emportant son soulier. J'entend le cliquetis que fais la porte lorqu'il la déverouille et l'ouvre. Je me faufile rapidement à l'intérieur pour échapper à l'orage qui rage toujours.

Après avoir déposé la chaussure de Naruto et enlevé les miens, j'enlève mon t-shirt ainsi que mon jeans pour ne rester qu'en boxer et je fis signe à Naruto de faire de même, il rougit mais s'exécuta et me tendis son linge mouillé sans un mots. Je part mettre notre linge à secher et nous ramène des douillettes pour nous réchauffer sur mon divan. Il s'installe au bout de mon divan et moi de l'autre

-Alors une chance que je sois revenu, sinon tu serais encore dehors.

-Hn.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dis?

-...Merci.

Je dis se mot tout en rougissant car je n'ai pas l'habitude de remercier les gens.

-Woahhh, tes trop mignon quand tu rougis.

-Hn.

-Hahahahahha.

Sa phrase me gêna encore plus alors je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et lui qui n'arrette pas de rire. Je boude dans mon coin de divan et lui s'esclaffe encore plus. Au bout de quelque temps il se calme et se recroqueville sur lui même pour plus de chaleur. Moi j'ai beau me tasser sur moi même, je grelotte toujours autant et Naruto a l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je le vois s'approcher de moi avec un air indécis mais finalement il s'approche et viens se coller sur moi en passant un bras aurtour de mes épaules. J'essaie de me décoller mais je suis coincé entre le corps de Naruto et le bras du divan.

-Calme oti j'essaie juste de te réchauffer.

-Lache moi, je n'ai pas froid.

-Tu grelotte et claque des dents alors tu la ferme et arrêtte de bouger.

-Hn.

J'abandonne et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et enfouis ma tête dans son cou en recherche de plus de chaleur. Lorsque j'expire dans son j'ai l'mpression de l'avoir vue frissonner mais je ne dis rien. J'ai beau me coller à lui j'ai toujours aussi froid, je ne claque plus des dents mais je grelotte toujours autant. Naruto fait alors quelque qui me surpris, il ouvre nos couverture et nous enveloppe ensemble se qui signifie que nos corps son énormément en contacte.

Je rougis encore une fois et replace ma tête dans son cou. Je grelotte de moin en moin mais je n'ai pas envie de me décoller alors je passe mes bras autour de sa taille en soupirant de plaisir. Là j'en suis sur il a vraiment frissonné, je relève la tête et le vois les joues rouge et les yeux fermés. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec une lueur dans les yeux que je n'eu pas le temps d'identifier avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour regarder vers la fenêtre ou les éclairs et le tonnerre fesait un concert.

Je ne dis rien et me colle à nouveau sur lui. Lorsqu'il bougea sa main droite pour m'attraper sous la cuisse pour avoir plus d'équilibre étant donné que j'avais replié mes jambes, une douce chaleur se propagea partout dans mon corps. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement car Naruto avait commencé de petit mouvement circulaire sur ma cuisse. Je relève à nouveau la tête pour lui demander se qu'il fait mais il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, le regard vague à fixer un point immaginaire. Il a l'air tellement mélancolique et triste.

-Naruto.

Il sursaute avant de me regarder étonné car se n'est jamais moi qui engage une conversation, préferant le silence.

-Quoi?

-Sa va?

La il a l'air completement sonné mais il répond tout de même avec un sourire forcé que je n'aime pas du tout.

-Oui

-Tu me fais un sourire forcé là.

-Non.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-...

-Tu veux en parler?

-T'es malade?

-Non...pourquoi.

-Tu t'inquiete pour moi?

-Je te dois bien sa.

Cette réponse n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire car il se décolla et me dis:

-Il est tard je vais y allé.

-Mais l'orage est toujours là.

-Et alors.

-Reste.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Ces toi au début qui ne voulait pas de moi.

-...

-Tu vois

Il esseye de se lever mais je le retient et le tire pour qu'il se r'assoit à coté de moi. Il se laisse faire et boude dans son coin tout en évitant mon regard.

-Reste.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je peux pas.

-hein

Il se mit dos à moi mais je vis tout de même ces épaules tressauter. Je me lève et vais m'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Je le force à me regarder et lorsqu'il me fit face mon coeur se serre et ja passe mes pouces sur ses joues pour y essuyer ses larmes. Il me regarde et lorsque ces yeux rencontrèrent les miens j'y vis tellement de tristesse que je ne pus m'empecher de passer mes bras autour de sa taille en signe de réconfort. Il essaya de me repousser et frustré qu'il me repousse encore je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Il parut d'abord étonné mais finit par me rendre mon baiser. Il dus rompre le baiser par manque d'air.

-Je t'aime.

À cette déclaration son visage s'élumina et il eut l'air tellement heureux que cela me fit sourire. Alors son visage s'éclaira encore plus et il se pencha pour me réembrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi.

**Owari**

Alors s'étais bien ou pas? Des reviews? J'espere que vous avez aimez :D


End file.
